Big Time Adventures
by KingdomHaley
Summary: When 'BandanaMan' runs into a mysterious girl known to him only as BeltGirl, a true 'comic book' friendship erupts. Who is BeltGirl, and how will she shake things up? But everyone soon learns that she isn't the only distraction... or is she?
1. Objectives, Missions, and MustDo's

**Technical stuff;**

**Takes place: **During 'Big Time Crib'

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any characters beside "BeltGirl" and Maggie, who honestly doesn't matter.

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Rating: **Uhhh… let's make it T for now. No particular reason yet. But because anything lower is lame.

**Summary: **When 'BandanaMan' runs into a mysterious girl known to him only as bandana girl, a true 'comic book' friendship. So cliché, yet not what you would think. Who is BeltGirl, and how are they going to shake it up? They've got nothing to loose.

Objective 1: distract (code red); complete.

Objective 2: get the hell out of here; in progress.

Who knows if that wacky old man has some kind of key that opens all locks in some, kind of magical way? I know I'm getting carried away a bit, but I'm still running. If I make it to the lobby, I can mix in. Of course if I get these bandanas off once I'm there. I've got two more turns and a long stretch of hallway before I'm- ouch. I may have said that out loud, but I can't remember. I rubbed my upper chest where something had slammed into it.

"Oh son of a Xigbar!" someone half whispered on the floor in front of me. They sat up to reveal a person completely wrapped in belts. I started to give them a look that said, 'what. The. Hell.' But realized that I myself was covered in bandanas.

We both just sat, knees bent, staring at each other, mouths gaping. All I could see was a mass of belts over some hips, skinny jeans, blue high tops, and a black band t-shirt. She (at this point I was assuming it was a girl considering the long hair and… boobs.) anyway, she had various belts across her face, showing only her long blonde hair hanging over a few of them and a vibrant blue eye that perfectly matched the shoes she had on. After a few awkward moments of staring and observation, we both burst out laughing.

I started to get up, and rubbed my aching butt in the process. She still sat on the ground, pressing a finger to the inside of her bottom lip. She checked it, to reveal blood. "ew." She muttered to herself then realized I was reaching out a hand to help her.

"I am so sorry." I said as she accepted my assistance. She stood about five foot four, almost half a foot shorter than me. The very top of her head was exactly at eye level with me.

"No, no, It's fine." She laughed. "We've obviously both got some pretty important missions… no, not you, Commander." She said holding her ear. "Well, I ran into another accessory agent… bandanas, sir… Oh, shut up, Maggie." Then she took an earpiece out of her ear and placed it in her pocket.

"Okay, I know this is weird." She laughed nervously, "but I get bored sometimes, so my friend gives me missions to do from back home."

I smiled, and gestured to myself. "I don't dress like this for nothing. What's your mission?"

"Well, my friend Maggie is a total Big Time Rush fan, so today's mission is to find out which room they stay in." What showed of her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I know it's creepy."

"Nah, it's not," I laughed. Sure my mission had a slightly higher percent of meaning, but they were both ridiculous. "We've all done that. It's apartment 2J."

"Really?! That's cool. Are you a friend?" she asked excitedly.

"You could say that," I shrugged.

She pushed a finger to her lip again and showed more blood. "Man, it just won't stop," she commented. I stepped forward and began to take the bandana off of my face.

"No," she said before I could show my face. Then she laughed, "You can't show your secret identity. I won't show you mine yet, either. We can't completely trust each other yet."

I chuckled, realizing it could be better for now that she didn't know who I really was, and put the bandana back in place.

"So, BandanaMan, have you got any other missions?" she asked, accepting the extra bandana I took from my back pocket.

"Yes I do, BeltGirl. One; get to the pool. I have a meeting," I answered, fully accepting that we could be serious about this.

"Let's get you there, the way a BandanaMan should then."

"Uhhh, okay." I responded, not actually knowing what she meant, and followed as she began to lead me through the halls.

"Now, tell me BandanaMan; have you ever repelled down the side of a building?"

I didn't know how to answer.

New Objectives; survive this girl, stall Gustavo, and stay focused.

Yeah, right…

**Yeah, so… I don't know where any of this came from. Everyone should know who BandanaMan is. BeltGirl is my OC. I felt so crazy when I went back and read this, but I have some really cute ideas for this. So I think it'll be pretty cool. Also, i'm a fan of jamesXkendall. So ill be writing some of that too. :) Yeah, i'm a faghag. Haha**

**P.S. I know some of the order may be mixed up compared to the order of the events in the episode. But, despite it being my favorite episode so far, I've only seen it 1 and a half times. Lol. But sadface. Sadface to that. Anyway. I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, (One more thing, I swear.) A special thanks to Gabby for helping name my chapters! :D Love youu.**


	2. Windows, Ropes, and Arranging Meets

**Technical stuff;**

**Takes place: **During 'Big Time Crib' (still)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any characters beside "BeltGirl"

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Rating: **still T. possibly for language.

**A/N: **1. I know the summary in the actual first chapter was effed up. I had already uploaded it when I realized, and I'm too lazy to re do it. Lol 2: I'm adding the second chapter tonight, then the other ones I have written periodically. And 3. the chapters will get better. I've just been so… meh lately. And mostly throwing these chapters together because I have all these ideas for later and just want to get to that. So just bear with me until I fix it. :)

"Trust me, it's not _that _scary!" she called, dangling out of a window in a rarely-used supply closet, on the brick face of the Palmwoods.

'BeltGirl, whose-real-name-I-don't-know, you are absolutely crazy!" I shouted down at her, hanging out of the open window. I had my arms crossed, and leaned on my elbows on the outer brick ledge of the opening.

She simply laughed to herself and bounced down about another 4 feet. "And you're a spineless prettyboy!"

"How do you know I'm a prettyboy?" It was a good question.

She stopped her steady pace of decent and sat crouched on the wall. She stared at the brick in front of her face for a few seconds then looked up and stated, "I don't know. I just get that vibe, I guess."

I shrugged and nodded, not knowing what to say without giving anything away. Her feet finally landed on the ground, and the harness was off like it was nothing. She smiled up at me deviously, and shouted, "Your turn! Hold onto the rope, let it up easy."

I obeyed, and followed all her instructions for the next couple of minutes. At which point I found myself lying on my stomach off the window sill and my bandana cape left under an old table. She was laughing below me, and I nervously questioned it.

"You have a cute butt!" all I could do was blush. But I made it down anyway.

After a few fear-filled minutes, I landed on the ground, much to my happiness.

"See, I told you it wasn't that bad." She still tried to convince me as she clipped the harness to a hidden hook.

"I swear, you're clinically insane" I tried to convince _her, _fixing the bandanas on my face.

"Maybe, but I'm a hell of a lot of fun." And she just walked away.

I shrugged and followed having no objections, and asked "So how do we get to the pool?"

We turned a corner, "We already are." She stated simply and held out her arms slightly as if to say 'behold; the pool.' I stopped her as she started to walk away.

"Wait. Wha- What if I want to see you again?"

She smiled, and ran a hand through her blonde hair over her shoulders. "I'll meet you in that supply closet at 4 tomorrow."

"I'll be there." I chuckled and took the bandanas off of my arms and stomach.

She walked away smiling, and I turned the other way. I stopped after a few feet, and looked back. I saw her glance over her shoulder, then pull off the belts before walking into the entrance of the Palmwoods. She shook her hair and then smoothed it out with her belt-free hand.

Next Objective: Earn her trust.

**Yeah, I'm pretty fricken lame. And i'm tired, so this isn't to the best of my ability. lol**


	3. Confused, Surprised, and Complimented

**Takes place: **After 'Big Time Crib'

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any characters besides "BeltGirl" and Dallas.

**Warnings**: Algebra honors content. IT'S SCARY. Lol anyway. That's pretty much it

**Rating: **still T. possibly for language

**A/N: congrats to the BTR section for exceeding 100 stories! :D**

"James?" the teacher's voice called expectantly, snapping me out of my numbed-brain state.

"Huh?... yeah?" I asked, chewing on the end of my pen nervously.

"What did you get for number 8?" she said as if it were the fifth time she'd said it.

I looked down at the paper I never bothered to even start on.

_Write an equation, in point slope form, of the line that passes through the point (5, 2) and ha- _

Oh, what am I doing? No matter how many times I read it, I won't understand this. Logan came to my rescue, and slid a paper onto my desk with the answer on it.

"Uhhh… y-2 = ½ (x-5)" I said, not even knowing what I actually had.

"Very good, James." She falsely praised, "Now, who has number 9?"

"Thanks Logan." I mumbled and he patted my shoulder saying 'anytime.'

I went back to my brain feeling numb from all the math, but only for a few minutes, until someone was at the door.

"Dude, that's Dallas Northe." Carlos almost whispered, but it was pretty loud.

We all just stared at the actress at the door. She was tan, but not too tan, and had medium blonde hair, with black on the lower layers of her bangs. The bottom layers of her hair made it all the way down to her mid stomach. She had on a bright blue spaghetti strap tank top and a black vest, with gray super-skinny jeans. She had on black flip flops and her toenails were painted white. I looked over at the rest of the guys, all jaws dropped. There, right there, in front of us was one of the most gorgeous actresses we've ever seen our age. This girl, whose poster I have in my room, was walking into our class. We weren't sure, but it looked like she was joining class, which didn't make sense. Palmwoods was 'home of the future famous,' and she was definitely currently famous. She has a lead role on a hit TV show, a smokin' body and a face to match. She was the definition of famous. My hands instinctively went up to my hair to fix it.

"Well hello ms Northe, nice of you to join us today." Dallas Northe just smiled ag . "What's your latest obsession? "

"Uhhh… cheesy pick-up lines." She laughed, her voice sounded familiar, but duh, she's on TV.

"Very nice, Dallas, go ahead and take a seat." The teacher laughed.

The only desk available was next to the Jennifers. Dallas walked over, and without even thinking twice or looking at them, she picked up the desk in front of me. She looked over at us and got an excited smile on her face. "Holy crap! It's Big Time Rush!" and continued on like nothing was happening. She carried the desk over to the other side of the room, away from the Jennifers, and they all gave her a look. I was just amazed that Dallas Northe knew who we were.

Newest Objective: talk to the star.

**Not to be a jerk, but I love this story. Haha. I go back and read it, and make myself laugh. This one was kinda short though, huh?**


	4. Meeting, Greeting, and Bad Pick up Lines

**Takes place: **the next day.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any characters beside "BeltGirl" and Dallas

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Rating: **still T. possibly for language.

If there was any chance I could have possibly understood that math lesson, it flew out the window the second Dallas Northe walked in the room. Any rope it might have been hanging on was cut when she knew who we were. And on the off-chance it might have survived that big of a fall, it would have been run over by an 18-wheeler, mauled by a liger, mugged, eaten by a homeless man, thrown up, and cleaned up by a street cleaner when she passed a note to our desks saying how much of a fan she was.

Carlos fell out of his chair, which was normal to everyone by now. Kendall just passed it on, surprised. Logan almost fainted, and I- I just smiled. I was speechless, but I smiled.

I can't believe you're really Big Time Rush! I'm a huge fan! You guys are adorable!

-Dallas Northe :)

Dallas Northe. Dallas Northe? Yeah, Dallas Northe. Dallas Northe. Yeah. Dallas Freaking God Damn Sexy Celebrity Northe? Yeah. Dalla-

"Okay, James we get it!" Logan said. Apparently I had said all that out loud. Mumbles, but out loud. The bell rang to my utmost joy, and we swarmed the lobby. Dallas was leaning against a maroon lounge chair, texting I assumed, as we all planned our methods of impression. Carlos's phone went off, and he laughed as he read the text. It was a Twitter update. "**Dallas Northe **I just met BTR! :D Thinking of a bad pick up line to start conversation with."

"Me first!" I yelled as a line popped into my head. The other guys sighed and I combed my hair with my lucky comb. I strut my way across the lobby until I was almost beside her. She looked up from her phone at me and smiled when she realized who I was.

"Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten _I _see." I said in my best 'stud muffin' voice.

The smile never left her face when she said, "No, But I lived in Texas. Which explains my Tex-**ass**." She pointed to her backside. I was not expecting that, so I just stared. "That lame, huh?" She asked getting an indifferent expression on her face, looking back to her phone.

I laughed, "Sorry, I'm just starstruck." I admitted.

The smile returned to her face, and she responded, "You're going to have to get used to meeting stars, honey. Big Time Rush is going places."

"You really think so?" I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not. She flipped her long black bangs out of her face, and when she looked back at me, I noticed that her left eye was half green. It's weird that I've never noticed.

"Do any of you guys have my poster in you room?" she asked, in a 'Is the sky blue?' tone. No sooner had she said it did she look surprised, and she cover her mouth with her hand. "That was rude of me, I'm sorry. I feel like a jerk."

"Well don't. Carlos does." I decided not to mention the two I had on my walls to retain the cool guy image, and not be the totally in-love/obsessed boy I really am.

"Oh, so he's my only fan…" She half-asked, possibly knowing what I wasn't saying out loud, and trying to manipulate the conversation so that I'd spill everything I wanted to say. (Or maybe she was being honest… Man, I've been watching way too many soap operas lately. Not all girls are out to get you.)

_- _no, James. Calm down. I was going to dance around this for now. Face it when it's impossible to X-evade this any longer.

'No, definitely not. We're all huge fans." I answered.

"Oh okay" She smiled a smile that I knew would be stuck in my head, then glanced at her phone again with a small frown. "I don't want you to think I'm making excuses, trust me I wouldn't" she mumbled under her breath," but I really have to meet someone."

"Oh, no it's cool." I assured her, then glanced down at my black and silver chunky watch displaying almost 3:30. "I actually have to meet someone too."

"Cool" she continued to smile. I have never known anyone to smile so much. "Save me a seat in class tomorrow?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure" I stuttered.

"Thanks, James. Bye." She waved a 'spirit fingers' wave before walking around me and stepping into an elevator.

I returned to my three best friends staring and eager to know what happened.

"So…?" Carlos pried.

"She wants to sit with us tomorrow in school." I stated blankly, needing to go and get ready to meet up with BeltGirl.

"It's a start." Kendall said, expecting more.

Next Objective: Get to know her.

**Follow me on Twitter! ****/KingdomHaley**

**Get updates, expected upload times, and even get mentions and ideas in my stories! You guys can know what's up!**

**Woot!**

Top of Form


	5. Lightning, Talking, and Moving Fast

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Big Time Rush, or any characters beside "BeltGirl" and Dallas Northe.

**Warnings**: None for this chapter.

**Rating: **still T. possibly for language

When I ducked into half empty supply closet, BeltGirl was in there waiting. The closet was dark, the only light coming from the window, which wasn't much help because of the heavy storm clouds hanging over California that day. The thought only just occurred to me that it was odd to have a window in a closet, but before I could think any further into the level of weird the whole situation, she spoke, "Want to sit down?" She asked.

She was leaning against the wall below the window, playing a game on Nintendo DS. As I got closer, I could see that she was wearing black skinny jeans with a black hoodie, over a blue shirt that matched the same converse she had on the day before. I took a seat beside her, our shoulders a little less than a foot away from each other.

"What are you playing?" I asked, glancing at the screen and already knowing.

**(A/N: random, but BTR just came on my shuffle. :D)**

"Pokemon." She giggled. "I have more games though." She took a second to point to the pile of games between us. I picked them up and went through them. Frogger, Star Wars, and a few animal games were in the mix.

"You know, " I stated placing the games back on the ground. " I may have only known you for a day, but you have GOT to be the coolest person I've ever met."

She laughed rather loud then said "Greatly flawed, your logic is. Undeserving of that title, young Padawan, I am."

"Was that supposed to be Yoda?" I asked.

"Not necessarily. Could've been his species." She said in all seriousness still playing her game.

"Which is?" I asked, attempting to give the conversation a push.

"No one knows. It's a secret."

"Ahh, I see. So, how are you with a lightsabre? To be honest, I didn't fully know what I was asking. She laughed, and turned the game off.

"Jedi Master, but let's talk about you. What are you into?" She looked at me, and I could see the blue of her eye as lightning flashed outside. I thought it through for a moment.

"Well, where do I start?" It was rhetorical, but she answered anyway. Which truly was to my advantage, because I didn't know where I would have at that moment.

"Isn't it funny, how the most difficult phrase a person can be faced with is, 'tell me about yourself.' It's almost impossible to answer. But you look like you know where to start, so lay it on me. I'm dying to know you."

"Well, I live for music. If there were no music, there wouldn't be me." The eye I could see lit up at the word 'music'. "You like music?"

"I love it. What do you listen to?" She asked eagerly and determined to keep the conversation on me.

"Anything alternative. Very little rap." I answered truthfully.

"Sweet, same here." She smiled, "You sing?"

"Yeah, I'm actually- ah, never mind." I stopped before I gave too much away.

"You're in a band, is that what you were about to say?" she asked. I didn't respond, because I didn't know what to say. More lightning flashed into the almost pitch black closet. "You can tell me, it's alright. I don't have to know what band."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm in a band."

"Cool." She huffed, rubbing her hand under the belt on her face. We had both only worn our disguises over our faces this time. 'These things are killing me."

"Well, it's pretty dark, you could take them off." I suggested.

"You're not unmasking me that easily," she laughed. "Maybe if we at back to back, if you don't mind."

"No, it's cool." I laughed with her, and we turned away from each other.

"Hey, what time is it?" BeltGirl asked suddenly after several moments of silence and enjoying another person's presence. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time.

"Holy crap, it's almost 9." I gasped.

"We… just talked for… five hours?" She asked, and I replied with a simple yeah. "Well, we should probably get going. I know you've been ignoring calls this whole time."

I laughed, Yeah, I guess you're right." I pulled the bandana back on my face, as I sat forward to stand up. There was cold on my back, as the heat collected from our bodies touching was scared off by another flash of lightning. She put the belts back over her face and stood up as well. I head to the door and tried to open it, but the knob wouldn't even turn. I tried it again, but to no avail.

"Uhhh…" I started but she finished. "It's locked from the outside. Well, I guess the window is our only option."

"Uhm… Isn't it raining?" I asked, not prepared for that.

"It's just heat lightning," she replied, already getting on the harness.

"Well then.' She was already out the window by the time I could ask her if she was sure about this. I followed the drill, letting the harness up slowly and climbing into it. Things were going great, but then I lost my balance, and flipped back. I was falling up side down towards the ground, but suddenly stopped.

"Holy shit." I stuttered. BeltGirl was right at eye level with me, laughing in my face. "Awe, come on. Help me out."

"Nahh," she laughed. "This is too funny."

"Please?" I pushed out my lower lip to pout.

"But, you're really cute upside down…" she trailed off, looking me right in the eyes.

"Yeah, so are you…" I stared back at her, holding onto the rope.

Her hands reached up around the back of my head, and her face began to close in on mine, but she stopped. She pulled back, and looked down on the ground. "I think that would be a little too fast." She admitted. "I mean, I don't even know your real name."

"I could tell you, if you wanted."

"No, not yet." She said, and then a smile shone onto her face with another flash from the lightning. "I'm having way too much fun not knowing who you are."

"I'm getting dizzy." I stated, things going fuzzy despite the fact I wanted to sit in this moment for a while longer.

"There's a lock, if you fall. There's a remote to unlock it, but I left it upstairs. I figured we wouldn't need it." She laughed again, then pushed me up by the shoulders.

So I sat on the side of the Palmwoods thinking about the long conversation I had just been a part of. How I actually didn't want her to pull back. And how I'm actually falling for a girl whose name I don't even know. "Next objective; unmask her." I mumbled to myself before she leaned out the window and warned me.

"I won't still be here when you get back inside." She called as I closed the three feet between my feet and the solid ground. "I have to go."

"Alright, goodnight." I called up to her and she smiled.

"Same place, 8 o'clock, make it shorter?" she suggested.

"Sounds good." I accepted, clipping the harness to the hidden hook.

"Dude, where the hell were you?"

'I don't exactly know how to explain it, Logan."

**Woot. So yeah, I'm excited for the next couple of chapters. :)**

**I didn't really want to update this without having 6 written, but I've pretty much spent 69 of the last 72 hours at the barn. Major things going on lately. And I'm confident in the low productivity level of Monday schedules, or the lack of snow plows and global warming to get me the day off school. In that case, there might even be two more chapters added to this. **

**DAMNIT! The snow plows just drove by. :( oh well. Reviewand make me feel better? :)**


	6. Pranks, Hiding, and Tokio Hotel

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Big Time Rush, any characters, or Tokio Hotel. I do however own Dallas Northe and BeltGirl.

**Warnings:** Uhm, celeb-napping? Lol. You'll see. Also, major guessing of Bill Kaulitz's personality. I would have no clue, obviously. But, ya know. I love their music, so I have to add them in. I wouldn't even know his last name if I hadn't just looked it up. But, yeah. Enjoy. :)

**Rating:** T, for language so far.

**Mood:** sick-ish.

**Listening to:** Automatic – Tokio Hotel. Of course.

_***~You're automatic and you heart's like an engine. In time with every beat. ~***_

Okay, this time I'll admit it. Put it on record, because I rarely will.

We shouldn't have done it. Logan was right.

Well, the second part, I say all the time, but not when it comes to him saying we shouldn't do something. Today, he was right about that.

We all knew it, too. As we crouched behind the decorative flower box and the fake bushes. There was only about 2 feet between the wall and the plants, and I was standing in an empty cardboard box.

"Guys, we're screwed." Carlos muttered as we all watched, through our own designated peepholes, Gustavo, Kelley, Freight Train, and the Palmwoods manager checking everyone who passed for a disguise. Just as we started to accept the possible injuries and job loss, Dallas walked in.

"Maybe not," Logan suggested, "We talked a lot in class. She seems like she could be an evil genius. If not, a good distraction."

"Logan, I smell brain." I said which everyone knew meant 'you're amazing.' He was right, it felt like we had already known her for a long time, when we'd really only talked for about three hours. And she really is an evil genius.

"James, does she walk this way?" Kendall called from the other end.

"Hell if I know, I don't stalk her." I responded, wondering why they would assume that I would know her routes.

'Well, it looks like she is, when she gets close enough, grab her." Logan demanded, set on getting our asses out of here. I stood at the very edged of the hiding spot, and sat crouched ready to pounce. When she strode up to where I was, I thrust my arms out and grabbed her. My right arm wrapped around her waist, and she made an 'eep!' noise before I could cover her mouth with my left. I pulled her in and shushed her before she could say anything. She stood a whole head taller than the foliage, and I had to pull her down by her hand. She looked around, utterly bewildered for a few seconds then laughed, "What did you guys do?"

"Well," Logan started, "We might have sent some monkeys into Gustavo's office instead of us."

"Where… did you get four monkeys?" she asked

"I have a guy," Carlos informed, and she just nodded.

"Anyway," Logan continued, shaking off the oddities among us, "They totally tore it up. They trashed his office, and now… we're dead."

She laughed to herself again. "So what was the purpose of Dallas-napping me?"

"Help?" Logan squeaked, in a desperate manner.

"Okay, but you're the brains, what did you have in mind?" She asked. We were all crouched pretty close, and I could smell the mint on her breath.

"A distraction?"

"Okay, but I won't work; everyone's used to me… hmm." She smiled a devilish smile. "I have the perfect idea. " She pulled her cell phone out of the back pocket of her dark blue jeans, and dialed it in front of the Black shirt she had on.

"Yeah, hey babe! What are you up to? Sweet! Wanna come over? Awesome, awesome. Can you be here super quick? My friends got them selves into a…" she looked over at us and laughed, "situation. And they need a favor… now you know that's not the only reason I called you." She giggled "alright, see you then. Wear a hat, or something. And make your way to the plants in the boxes. Yeah those, Love ya, bye." She hung up the phone and looked us down the line. "He should be here in five minutes."

We all looked at each other, and we had all knelt down to avoid the uncomfortable cramps in our backs. "…Who?" I finally asked after she just looked at us awkwardly.

"Well," she glanced through the bushes again and smiled. "Him."

"We all looked over to see only parts of who she was talking about. First, I saw super tight black skinny jeans, then a black leather jacket. There was a tanned face, and big black sunglasses. A grey beanie sat on top a mass of long black hair, and there were a large number of accessories such as a large skull belt buckle, and a glove with the fingers cut off.

He walked straight to where we were and Dallas stepped out to greet him. He pulled off his sunglasses to show extremely heavy eyeliner. "Bill," She smiled and they took each other's hands as they planted a kiss on each cheek. "Guten tag, Bonjour, and all that." They turned to look at us and their inner hands remained joined. I turned to Logan for a quick translation.

"Uhh... it was German then French. None of the contact was from German culture, but a kiss on each cheek is a 'hello' in France." He babbled.

That still doesn't answer my most important question, are they together?

She introduced us to the feminine guy in front of us. "Guys, this is Bill, from Tokio Hotel." He smiled brightly and waved. "This is James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. They're in a band. Just recording demos though." Then, she explained the plan, "We'll make a distraction. You'll definitely know when you should go. Then you guys **better **go clean up Gustavo's office by the time he gets back. I'll see you guys later." She winked and blew a kiss to us.

We watched her walk hand-in-hand with the singer and they made their way near the doors. The two exchanged some inaudible words and a hug, then he removed his hat to show more of his prominent mane. Dallas then took a few steps away and located something specific. With a smiled, she stood back, cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted with all the voice she had, "HEY LOOK, ISN'T THAT BILL FROM TOKIO HOTEL?!"

After approximately 4 seconds of absolute silence, many high-pitched screams pierced the air and everyone for a 6-block radius's eardrums. The group of highly-obsessed girls that always hang out in the lobby burst through to the front desk area, and Bill took off running. Dallas ran back our way, and she ran past us shout-whispering, "I have to meet him at the back door, run in 3, 2!" then she was gone. The stampede of girls plowed straight over the three overweight men, and Kelly dodged them. When Kelly was bent down helping them up, we RAN. Like we have never run before. We ran all the way to Roque Records, no lie. We cleaned up the mess so quickly; you would never even guess it was us. When we were finished, Logan called Kelly.

"Hey where are you guys? We've been at the studio for an hour." He uneasily lied with our coaching.

Needless to say, the ground began to shake.

_***~You're automatic and your voice is electric.~***_

What do you thing of my new line break? I like itt! Haha. But yeah. I have the beginning of the next chapter written, but I probably won't be able to write in school very much, because I have English, which is the only class I have on Wednesday and Fridays that has a slight chance of me writing, then my evil biology teacher won't let me get away with slacking, and gym. So yeah. :( I'll work best I can.


	7. Trust, Talks, and Identities Revealed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Big Time Rush, any characters from that show, or the outsiders. I do however own Dallas Northe and BeltGirl.

**Warnings:** I don't think there are any… there shouldn't be for this chapter.

**Rating:** T, for language so far. I just want to let you guys know, the rating WILL go up. Eventually. I'm just warning you guys, incase you might have a problem with that.

**Mood:** blank

**Listening to:** Misery Loves it Company – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

_***~ We have a problem here, with our society~***_

I was way too happy to get off of work. To think, this is all I've ever wanted. I pushed the negative thoughts out of my head as I turned the silver knob to the supply closet, after pulling the bandana over my face. I had come straight from the studio and didn't even stop at our room.

As she had before, BeltGirl was sitting on the floor waiting for me.

"Hola," she called from behind a book.

"Hiya, "I did a half wave-salute and asked what she was reading.

"The Outsiders," she stated, finishing the sentence she was reading, then smiled and looked up, " For about the 800th time."

"Oh, I've actually read it before, for school. Who's your favorite character?" I sparked some conversation and settled into my designated spot beside her.

"Dally," she blushed and held the book up a little to hide it. Then to change the subject, asked "Speaking of Dallas-es, have you met Dallas Northe?"

"Yeah, actually. I saw her today, holding hands with this guy, Bill, from Tokio Hotel. I wonder if they're together." I blurted.

She frowned the tiniest frown that I would have missed if I hadn't been paying close attention, then smiled. "Is someone jealous?" when I blushed, she giggled, then quickly said "It's fine. I was only asking if you knew her because I saw her talking to James Diamond from Big Time Rush. I thought maybe they were an item."

Holy crap. She's interested in me. But she doesn't even fully know it.

"But Dallas and Bill, totally not a threat. He just lives across the street. They're really close friends." She explained as if she's done the research.

"How do you know?" I asked, truly worried that she might be a stalker at this point.

She sighed then said, "Oh, James, I'm so tired of this game."

"What?" I didn't even know we were really playing a game.

"Come on, It's no fun anymore. I trust you now." Dallas said, and she reached over to take the bandana off of my face.

"I'm not going to lie," I admitted, "I feel like a fucking idiot."

She laughed, and took the belts off of her face. "You really didn't know it was me? I mean I didn't even change into different clothes this time."

I looked down and she, indeed, was wearing the same blue jeans and black shirt that she was earlier. I smacked my palm to my face. (a/n FACEPALM :)

"I think the hairspray is getting to my brain." I chuckled, and so did she. "So how long did you know?"

"'Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten-I-see.' I knew your voice right away." She mocked me playfully then explained further, "then when I saw you walk in with the same exact outfit, I knew for sure." I looked down to check, and realized it would be hard for someone to match the grey jeans, and the blue shirt that had various different colors on top of it. One of the very few out comes of one of Carlos's accidents, because it actually ended up looking cool.

"Yeah, that would be a pretty big give away. But I came straight from the studio." I defended.

"It's understandable. Gustavo probably kept you longer because of the monkeys." She totally hit it on the head. We sat quiet for a few seconds, before I finally asked the question that had been echoing in my head for the last couple of minutes.

"So why the alter ego?" she seemed surprised by the question but then again, like she had expected it sooner.

She sighed and began to tell the story of BeltGirl's creation, "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm a bit of a sellout. See, I'm not allowed to talk about the Star Wars or Pokemon stuff in public or anything. My agent says it would be 'bad publicity' and 'a bad image.' So as long as people don't know who I am, I can be as much as a freak as I want. But ruin the 'beautiful Dallas Northe image' and my career is 'screwed.'"

"So you don't want to be the Dallas Northe everyone knows?"

"It's not that I don't want to be that Dallas, it's just not the only Dallas that's in me. I mean, that's dressed up, behaving-perfectly Dallas. Underneath it, I'm not that beautiful or perfect, I'm just a weirdo who's talented with cosmetics."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, wait a second, hold up. 'Not beautiful?' Please, you're gorgeous."

She sighed and looked away, "You're saying that to the Dallas you see on TV; the one who wears a bikini in every episode, and sells merchandise because they make me show me cleavage for all the pictures."

I suddenly felt bad for the posters in my room, and all the reasons they were there. And especially for the reason I only have two now.

"No, I'm actually saying that to the Dallas in front of me, who likes Star Wars, and Pokemon, and repelling out of windows, and wears shirts that aren't low cut." She laughed and looked at me, her left hand came up to the side of my face, and I was about to lean in. She suddenly removed her hand from the side of my face and used it to cover her mouth as she yawned. "Sleepy?" she nodded, smiling, and still yawning at the same time. "How about I walk you to your room?"

"I'd like that."

_***~Whoah-oh-oh-oh-ohhh.~***_

"I'm just really glad I can disappear now, and the guys will actually understand when I tell them where I go." I chuckled, walking beside her, but following her lead.

"This is it." She stopped at a door on the other side of the floor from us; 8J. She rested her hand on the door knob, and the toe of her opposite foot, tapped at the floor, then stayed there, propped up on the sole of her sneaker. There were very deep, loud barks that erupted from the other side of the door. "It's just me!" She called directly at the door, and the barks stopped.

"You have dogs? I thought they weren't allowed."

"The manager will look past anything for money." She laughed, and I could tell she put her key into the lock behind her. Not rudely, but just to have it open. "Thanks, James." She said suddenly, and I wasn't sure what I was being thanked for. She must've been able to tell, because she stated it, "for being a friend to me, and BeltGirl." I began to smile and nod, but her hand was on my shoulder, and she was leaning towards me. She planted a soft kiss to my cheek and when she pulled back, she paused for a second, with a genuine smile, then backed into the door she had opened in one fluid motion. As she closed the door behind her, all I could think was… '_Am I being Punk'd?_'

_***~The absence of my tears, is my sobriety~***_

Things are most certainly heating up! Haha. And a big congratulations to Allison Henderson, for being the first to comment on the fact that Dallas is, in fact, BeltGirl. Woot! Slow classes tomorrow, so yay. Maybe I'll get another chapter up. "Also, any time there are BTR lyrics, that's a time break. Haha. (And yeah, 'whoah-oh-oh-oh-ohhh" counts as a lyric.)

Ps. Yay to me, for actually finishing one of these before 10:00! :) Anyway, I love you guys, and review please! I love getting up in the morning and seeing I have reviews.

Love, KingdomHaley


	8. Elevators, Dares, and New Best Friends

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Big Time Rush, any characters from that show, or the outsiders. I do however own Dallas Northe/ BeltGirl. But R.I.P. BeltGirl. She'll be gone fro quite some time, if not forever.

**Warnings:** okay, don't take this the wrong way, but there's some Kames/Jendall whatever you prefer to call it. Nothing serious at all. You just have to read it to get what I mean.

**Rating:** T, for language and slightly mature content in this chapter. And no one's said anything about the rating going up, so I'm assuming everyone's alright with it. I'm planning drugs, sexual content, and inappropriate jokes and whatnot. Please don't hate me for it

**Mood:** apologetic. (Sorry I haven't updated! Been super busy beyond belief)

**Listening to:** Justify – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (They've been around a lot lately…)

***~Justify, your secrecy specifies your cries~***

'It's healthier' was only half true. The other half was just an excuse to stay away from the elevators. I've never come right out and said it, but elevators freak me out. Not completely terrified like Logan, but when given the choice, I opt for the stairs. But today was an exception. I was **really **tired and very lucky Gustavo let us off earlier than usual.

"A new record, huh?" Kendall asked checking the time on his watch, "4 o'clock." The call button for the elevator clicked when he pushed his thumb to it.

"Yeah, thank go-"

"Hey guys!" Dallas called, cutting Carlos off, unknowingly. She bounced over to us, her hair flouncing in big curls today, the top layers contrasting the bright green T-shirt, and the longest layers matching her black jeans. She had on knee high green converse that matched the shirt perfectly.

"Hey Dallas," we pretty much all greeted in unison.

"Are you guys off work?" she questioned as the elevator opened up with a '_ding!_'

"Yeah," I responded as we all migrated into the elevator. "We got lucky today."

"Awesome," she leaned against the stainless steel bar that outlined the whole small box. "You guys wanna go get some lunch? Or dinner, whatever you want to call it." Kendall hit the button for our floor and the doors closed.

"All of us?" Carlos asked after a moment, not sure if that's what she meant.

"Uhh… yeah." She laughed, "That's why I said 'you guys'"

"Oh okay." Carlos said. "Sure."

"Sweet," she smiled, "So where do you wa-" The elevator lurched to a stop and we all grabbed onto the bar to hold our balance. "Greatt." Dallas muttered sarcastically, and she dialed a number on her phone.

When she hung up the phone, Kendall asked who she had called.

"Bitters, He said he'll get the maintenance man on it right away. But that just means we'll be here for a few hours."

Logan panicked, "What?! We could run out of air!"

Dallas went over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. "We will if you keep hyperventilating like that. Calm down."

After she took him through some breathing exercises, he was clam, or at least acted like it. And she came back to sit on the ground between me and Carlos. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Eat"

"Panic"

"Sleep"

"Hockey" Carlos, Logan, I, and Kendall answered in that order.

'Well, Logan; don't. Carlos, I don't have any food. Kendall, it's a little small in here. And James,… maybe later." She thought for a moment, then pulled an iPod out of her large black messenger bag. "We could play truth or dare." She suggested finally. We all looked around; a little reluctant of the game, because of all the dares we've heard of before.

"Fine." I finally sighed, figuring, 'what the hell else is there to do in an elevator for several hours. The rest of the guys agreed after that, and we all sat in a circle. Dallas sat to my right, in between Logan and I. Carlos was on my other side, and Kendall on the other side of him.

"Alright, everyone's names are in. we just shake it to see who goes first, then you have to choose truth or dare, then shake it again." She explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Kendall accepted, but Dallas hadn't been finished.

"_Buuut… _everyone _has _to do their dare, okay? Otherwise it's no fun. Promise?" she looked at all of us. We all nodded, and she went on. "Also, what happens in this elevator stays in this elevator, right?"

"Definitely," I said, knowing it was more than just her reputation, but also our pride. And we all accepted.

"Alright." She smiled and shook the iPod. "Okay, Carlos looks like you're first."

He smacked his helmet twice, and took the iPod. He obviously picked dare, and then shook the iPod excitedly. He read the dare and chuckled to himself.

"Well?" Dallas said what were all thinking.

"Beg the person to your left to spank you." He said, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Get to it," Dallas laughed, and Carlos laughed, getting on his hands and knees and turning his behind to Kendall. Everyone was chuckling, but Kendall just looked awkward.

"Kendall, will you please spank me?" Carlos uttered between fits of laughter. Even Kendall cracked at this, and began to laugh. "Please? Kendall, please spank me?" Kendall covered his face, and laughed quietly to himself. "Pleeeaaassseeee?"

"God, just spank him so he stops." Logan said, being easily embarrassed. Kendall just quickly swatted his behind, and Carlos sat down saying "Oh, thank you Kendall."

After the wave of awkward had finally left the elevator, Carlos decided to find out who was next. "Dallas," he grinned, "Your turn."

She held a smile all the way from the sound of her name, until after she got her dare. "Sit in the lap of the person to your left until your next turn." She laughed, "That isn't bad at all."

I'm not going to lie; I watched her look to Logan, then climb into his lap with envy. I was not too happy about it. But I sucked it up for the sake of the game, and just hoped that I would get a better dare with her.

She shook her iPod, then after a moment reached it towards Kendall. He looked a little reluctant, but took it anyway.

"Allow the other players to do your makeup." I chuckled, "But we don't even have any-"Dallas was suddenly holding up a makeup bag, and no one knew where she had gotten it. "Where did yo-"

"Don't worry about it." She said with the most serious face, and after a few moments of awkward silence, she laughed. "God, did you think I was serious? I'm not some psycho, I'm an actress."

***~Make it count, play it straight. Don't look back, Don't hesitate.~***

We backed away from Kendall.

"Woww, um… you look… gorgeous?" I laughed out.

"Shut, up James." He muttered, studying his bright blue eyeshadow, pink blush, and red lipstick in the small mirror Dallas had in her bag. But after a moment he smiled at himself. "Okay, it's Logan's turn." He said picking up the iPod that had been shaken when we tackled Kendall to the ground so we could 'pretty him up.' He took the device timidly around Dallas, and she pressed dare before he could pick otherwise.

"Wear one of the girls' bras for the rest of the game." He blushed.

"I'm not taking off my bra," Dallas chuckled, and Logan sighed in relief. "But I have an extra." She held up a red bra with black lace along the top.

"Uhm… why?" Carlos asked, but she just smiled, and threw the bra over her head at Logan. It flew toward his face, and he quickly raised his hands that he had been leaning back on to swat it away from his face. With the support of his arms gone, he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Oh jeeze, it's clean. Just put it on, Logan."

He held the contraption up by the straps, trying to touch as little of it as possible. "…Uhh… how?" he asked, completely stumped. He rubbed the back of his head out of half confusion and half pain from smacking it against the ground.

Dallas huffed and turned around in his lap, basically straddling him. She pushed his arms through two of the straps and reached around him and hooked it. Like it was nothing. (Other than the fact that his frame is much broader than hers and she had to literally pull the sides with all her strength to even get the last set of hooks together.) "There." She sighed exhaustedly, and turned back the right way in his lap. She picked up the iPod which again in the action of the dare had been dropped and thus, shaken. "Woot! My turn again." She smiled.

"But you just went." Kendall stated.

"The iPod does not lieee!" she exclaimed, shoving it towards him, flailing her other arm, and obviously getting more and more hyper and excited as the game drew on. Kendall threw up a defensive hand gesture and allowed her to continue. She giggled this _adorable, _innocent giggle, and said "James, remove your pants." Which took its turn removing the innocence from her giggle.

"What?" I laughed.

"We have to trade pants…" she smiled, and hid it slightly behind the iPod. She then stood up and said, "James, I'll stand in the corner, and you stand on the other side of me, so you can shield me from these PERVERTS!" she laughed. "I'm kidding!"

By the time I had gotten up, she was in the corner and had unzipped one of her shoes, and was working on the other. Once we were both prepared, she turned and looked at the rest of the guys. "Cover your eyes!" and they jumped, doing so.

Then, she just pulled down her pants, just like that. Like it was normal. I was shocked, and imitated her undressing. She stopped with the waist of her black jeans at her knees and yelled, "CARLOS!" No doubt he was attempting to peek. She continued, and I was just stepping out of my pants. I typically wore tight pants, but they were loose for my standards today. She basically had to peel the skinny jeans off of her calves, and I could just tell that it was going to be **very **difficult to get those on. We traded pants with a laugh, and she pulled mine on easily. They were baggy, and too long, but she worked them. She tightened the belt as much as possible, and sat herself back on the ground.

But I didn't have it so easy. I pushed one leg into the black skinny jeans as far as I could. Thank _**God **_they were stretch fabric.

"Denim leggings." She stated from across the elevator as if she knew what I was thinking, "best invention ever, right?"

I nodded, pulling the skin-tight clothing on the best I could. They stretched A LOT, but not enough. I got the pants up to just below my butt. "Well, that's as far as they'll go."

Dallas giggled loudly, and stated "James got his swag on. " My red plaid boxers didn't really go with the black jeans and dark green shirt I had on that day, but we were alone in an elevator, and it didn't matter.

I sat back in my spot and waited for the next dare. "Well it's James's turn." Dallas handed the iPod to me.

I looked at the device before shaking it, and dare had already been picked. The first couple of words I saw made my stomach flutter. "Make out with the person…" All of them starting like this had been to your right or so. I was really hoping it would say to my right. "… Across from you…" I looked up at Kendall, and continued reading the dare as fast as I could, hoping that maybe there would be something to make it easier. "… for as long as it takes the person to your left to solve the following math problem."

"Oh… god." I muttered staring blankly at the iPod. "I… I don't think I could do this."

"Jamesss." Dallas looked disappointed. "You promisedd."

"It's really…" I was looking for the right word to describe the dare, but I wasn't good with words like Kendall or Logan. "I don't know… weird for me?"

"Lemme see." Carlos said, taking the iPod out of my hand. His eyes went wide after a moment, then he just passed it to Dallas. She coughed and then smiled evilly as she passed it to Logan, who read it and looked absolutely horrified. Then Logan passed it to Kendall, who looked just as stunned and just as horrified as Carlos and Logan. We all sat in awkward silence until Dallas finally spoke "Well, you guys still have to do it."

"Uhhh… I can't." I told her.

"Why not?"

"Kendall's my best friend… and I-"

"Well, since you're best friends, that should make it easier."

"Not really."

"Look, were all friends here. And what happens in the elevator stays in the elevator. So what's the harm?"

"Harm to my psyche"

"Oh my god, if two best friends can't make out for the hell of it these days, something's wrong with society."

"No offence, but there's something wrong with **you**."

She smacked me in the arm, but had a smirk on her face and I shielded her laughing.

"Will you just do it already?" she asked, peeved.

I looked at Kendall helplessly, and he sighed, moving closer a bit.

"Alright, but you better solve that problem quickly." I warned, and got on my hands and knees face-to-face with Kendall. "Okay, ready?" I asked Carlos. I got a nod, took a deep breath and turned to Kendall again. "Go." And I just went in for it. I tried to ignore the fact that my tongue was on the inside of my best friend's mouth, but he was actually a really good kisser, and that shocked me into not being able to pretend it was someone else. After several seconds, I was over the shock and, as cheesy as it is, I pretended that he was Dallas. Which was probably a mistake, because then I got ready into it. But Kendall and I kept at it.

"Hey, Dallas, it says I can ask you for help."

She moved over to him and they discussed it saying things like "well, take that and multiply it by that, carry the 2…"

I pulled back for a quick breath and kissed Kendall once while doing so, then went back to using tongue. My knees were staring to hurt, so I scooted closer to Kendall and sat back on them, without separating from him. I wished they would just solve the problem already.

'Done!" Carlos shouted and Kendall and I pulled back, "the answer is 20."

"Why didn't you ask Logan for help?" Kendall asked, wiping his mouth. Was I really that sloppy? Then I realized that it was probably because the lipstick from before was smeared all over his mouth.

"I couldn't. It said I could only ask 'the person to the daree's right'"

"Oh, well what was the problem?" he wondered.

Carlos smirked and showed him. "Multiply the number of people in the room by 4?! It took you that long?!"

"Was it even that horrible?" Dallas stopped Kendall from punching Carlos.

"Actually… no. James is a good kisser." Kendall laughed.

"See? I told you; two best friends can make out without it being a big deal."

"Yeah, I guess." Kendall responded, "And I bet you're happy to know he's a good kisser beforehand, huh?"

Dallas just smiled and blushed own at the floor. Then Carlos piped up 'Who were you pretending Kendall was, James? Because you were way too into that for it to be Kendall."

Then I smiled and blushed at the floor.

_***~Got no more to give, 'cause we gave it all~***_

Dallas bumped into my arm I was leaning on and looked at me while she swayed from laughing so hard. Observing the situation, it really was hilarious. Kendall had on a full face of makeup and I had half of his lipstick smeared on my face. I was wearing skin-tight pants, and Dallas was wearing mine. Logan had on a bra over his clothes and a mustache drawn on with sharpie. Then, Carlos was on his back, pumping one fist in the air yelling "I'm super cute, I'm super hott, I'm the girl you like a lot. I'm super super girl. I'm super super gir-" he stopped and we all froze as the doors of the elevator opened. Bitters and the maintenance man just started at us, confused. There was the most awkward silence for at least a minute before we all stood up and grabbed all of Dallas's stuff off the floor and muttered "thank you for rescuing us" and almost sprinting down the hall to our room. We stopped running when we got around the corner.

"Wow, that was awkward." Dallas said between breaths.

"Yeah, " I responded "But Dallas do you w- Logan," I stopped." Why is Carlos still on your back?"

Everyone else turned and looked at Carlos who was happily perched on Logan's back, but looked like a deer caught in the head lights. Logan put him don and I went on with my question. "Anyway, Dallas, do you want to just come have dinner at our place?"

"I'd love to." She said smiling, "But please, you guys are, like, best friends now. Call me Dally. Or Dal."

_***~Manage me, I'm a mess. Turn a page, I'm a book, half unread~***_

So, this chapter is finally done. I'm sorry that its taken long, but sometimes I just get tired of writing for a while. But I always come back to my stories I have on here. So don't worry.

But I'd like to think this chapter is pretty funny. I know it's not that well written, but it's long. So I guess it's either length or quality for now. Who knows? I'm tired beyond belief right now. Ad I'll try to start on chapter nine soon. It's going to be short though. I know that already. But I love you guys, don't forget that. :)

~KingdomHaley


	9. Dinner, Dinosaur Chicken, and Dirty Talk

**Disclaimer**: Do I even need to post this anymore? I've disclaimed it 8 times now… I think they understand now. Haha

**Warnings:** Inappropriate language! In French…?

**Rating:** T for now, until I write my much much muuuuch later chapters. :o

**Mood:** bored.

**Listening to:** Hello Brooklyn – All Time Low

_***~This city, so pretty under moonlit skies~***_

Dallas didn't exactly leave the game in the elevator. She kept doing small dares all the way back to our room, like smacking someone's butt, or singing some random song while dancing like an idiot.

Kendall led us into the apartment, and called to his mom, "We're home! And we brought a friend for dinner."

Mrs. Knight walked out of the kitchen into the living room to greet us. "Oh really? Wh-" She stopped when she saw all of us. She almost asked about it, but then she said "You know, I don't want to know."

Kendall just chuckled and said, "Mom, this is Dallas, Dallas Northe."

(A/N: So my mom just came in my room and pretended to hit me with a rolled up newspaper. And my dog ran in, lept onto my bed and tackled my mom's arm and bit the newspaper. I feel very protected. Lmao.)

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Knight." She smiled and shook her hand.

"Wow," Kendall's mom said, "You're famous! And friends with my boys." She rambled starstruck, then got a confused look on her face. "Why are you friends with these boys?" she half joked.

Dallas laughed and looked at us when she answered, "Well, you of all people should know that they're great people."

Mrs. Knight nodded and Carlos began to sniff the air. "Do I smell… _sniff sniff_… chicken nuggets?"

'Dinonuggets." She responded.

We bolted to the kitchen table and our meals were all set up already. I grabbed a chair from the bar-type island separating the kitchen from the living room, and put it on my right, between me and Logan. Mrs. Knight brought in a tray of dino-nuggets and offered some to Dally.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm a vegetarian." She respectfully declined. (A/N: yeah, so I'm a vegetarian, and Dallas is only a vegetarian because it's really difficult for me to create a character that isn't. haha) Carlos just happened to spit chicken nuggets all over his section of the table, but the rest of us just stared, with our mouths open.

"Oh, well we have salad. Would you like some?"

"I would love that." She smiled.

Dallas pulled out her iPod and continued doing random dares. She quickly looked around, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"How… do you not eat meat?" I asked, not fazed by the kiss much, unlike the other guys at the table.

"Well, it's really not that hard. They make amazing meat substitutes." She explained.

"I don't believe it." I said, stubbornly, and I kind of regretted it when I said it.

She frowned, and looked offended. Then mumbled, "Well, that's your loss." While looking back to her iPod.

"Hey," I said softly, putting my arm around her, "Maybe you can show me sometime?"

She smiled at me, and bumped me with her shoulder. "Yeah, I'd like that."

_***~Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world~***_

"How the hell did you not know that it was her, James?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, it's not like that many people have hair like her." Kendall added.

Dallas grinned with her black and blonde hair. "I always tied the black parts up!" she explained, revealing her tricks.

"You're evil." I laughed before taking a drink of my chocolate milk.

Dallas then shuffled to another dare, because she still hadn't put the iPod down.

"Hey, James." She asked to get my attention.

"Yeah." I said, getting a few more chicken nuggets.

"Je voudrais te donner la tête ce soir." She stated. I had **no **idea what she said, but apparently Logan did, and he started choking on chocolate milk, and had spit it all over the table.

Kendall pat him on the back while Dallas freaked out. "Oh my god! Logan speaks French! I was kidding Logan, It was a dare!"

He continued choking, and just waved her away.

"What did you say?" Carlos inquired, but Dallas just blushed.

"Nothing," she said, looking down and eating her salad.

"Seriously, Dallas, what did you say?" I asked, but she just shook her head.

She checked the time on the iPod, which had now retired from the dare business. "Oh crap, I hate to eat and run, but I have to help Bill dye his hair. You'd someone like him would be able to do it them selves. Anyway, bye James." She stood up then hugged me, "Bye guys. Oh, and Kendall, tell your mother thank you."

We never got Dallas to tell us what she said, but we did force it out of Logan. I kind of hope she meant it… but that's just the teenage boy in me.

_***~When the world starts comin' down, who's ready to party?~***_

Okay, wowww. This past week, I've had all the time in the world to write. But the bad part? I had a project to do! Ugh. I had to write a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. I'm not going to lie, it was pretty good, but the ending SUCKED! But that's what happened when you're up till 2 in the morning the night before it's due. And you have that class first thing in the morning.

Anyway. So, Bill Kaulitz. He kind of is ending up to be a reoccurring person in my story. Not necessarily actually showing up, but he's mentioned in almost every chapter from now on.

Which brings me to another update. I've actually planned out the rest of this story. Like, completely. Almost. I have it planned out so there are 11 more chapters after this. At least. There are definitely enough ideas for me to add another few chapters. But then again, I was considering another story after this. Like a sequel. What do think? Let me know. 'cause you guys know I love to hear from you.

P.S. sorry this chapter is short. And if you don't know what Dallas said, here's a hint; look up 'fellatio' muahahahaha.

Okay bye. ~KingdomHaley


	10. Cars, It's hot, and Damn, so is she

**Warnings:** Fantasizing, Dallas in a skimpy outfit, and James… has a little, (or should I say, average? AHAHA… you'll see.) problem.

**Rating:** T for the next.. oh, I don't know, seven chapters? At least seven.

**Note:** This chapter is in third person! I like writing in third person sooo much better, so I'm going to see what you guys think. So make sure you let me know! :)

_***~I'm going crazy, there are things in the streets I don't believe~***_

"But the life we live isn't so simplistic, you just don't get what you want." James sang, kind of bored with the band's songs. He had taken his tank top off about half an hour ago, and was fully ready to just get out of the sun. After living in Minnesota his whole life, he decided that he'd never fully be used to the heat. It didn't help that his body temperature was naturally a bit warmer than most people's, enough so that a person could feel it if they put their hand on his arm. The sandy brunette took a step away from the car they were currently washing to wipe the sweat out from under his bangs, and sigh, deciding that he's never experienced anything hotter or more uncomfortable than California on a humid day.

That was, of course, until Dallas Northe pulled up.

"Hey guys!" She smiled under large green sunglasses through the passenger window of her Mustang to match.

"Hey, Dal." was the band's monotone reply.

"So, I'm here to continue solving your problems." She admitted, and the heat-stricken boys perked up.

"Are you going to pay us thousands of dollars to wash your car?" Carlos hoped out loud.

"Uhh, no." she said, and Carlos looked at the ground in shame of suggesting such an outrageous idea. "But, I am here to help. And, who wouldn't pay double what you're charging now, to get their car washed by a celebrity?"

"She… has a point." Logan smirked, and the rest of the group joined in.

"You're hired!" Kendall announced, and she laughed as she climbed out of the car.

_***~Are you ever gunna reach the stars, if you never get of the ground?~***_

Torture. This. Is. Torture.

At first, James thought having Dallas help wash cars sounded like a great idea. And her wearing tiny cut off blue jean shorts, and a white spaghetti strap tank top while doing it sounded even better. But then again, assumptions aren't always correct.

It was fun at first. James enjoyed studying the way her legs stretched as she wiped the hood of some of the taller cars, and the way her tank top would ride up a little, and show some of her tanned back and stomach before she'd pull it down after a few moments. James was good at checking girls out without being obvious. But with Dallas, he was having a little trouble. Every time the hem of her shirt would slink up and the contrast of her tan skin would show, he could just imagine his fingertips tracing the line made by the hem of both her shirt and shorts. He could practically feel her hands on his shoulder and on the back of his neck, and her lips on his. He could imagine his hands slipping under her shirt, and feeling her warm back, and then moments later, pulling it over her head…

"James!" Gustavo's voice was enough to snap anyone out of the deepest of day dreams. The round man was right in front of him, and spoke In a low voice for once. "Keep your tongue in your mouth" Roque pressed a beefy hand to his chin, not roughly, but definitely not gently either, and pushed his jaw up. "And keep _that_" he pointed down to the growing bulge in James's swim trunks. "In your pants."

James jumped behind another car out of embarrassment, and quickly adjusted himself. Once he gained his composure, he walked back out and went back to washing a car.

"Stupid, horny dogs." Gustavo muttered as he walked away.

James was hosing off one of the almost finished cars (deciding that he was wrong before, and that there couldn't be anything more uncomfortable than a hot, humid day in California with this situation.) when Kelly announced that they've officially made enough money to pay everything off.

"Jeeze," Dallas huffed, and leaned against James. He wasn't entirely sure where she had come from.

"Too much work for Ms. Celebrity?" the lanky boy joked, draping his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh please, pretty boy." She smacked a hand to his toned chest. "So whattya say, we both go take showers, and you come over and I cook you tofu for lunch." She offered.

"Sure," he accepted with a smile.

Yeah, a very, very cold shower it will be.

I'm attempting to shorten my notoriously long a/n's. haha, so long story short, I apologize once again about how long it took to get this one up, and how short it is. My excuses won't help anything. :p so I hope you enjoy, and I can't make any promises about the next chapter about when it'll be up, but I really want to write it, so it might be done a little faster than usual. Oh, and what do you think about the third person thing?

Thanks guys, love, KingdomHaley:) 


End file.
